Video games such as action games and role-playing games make characters act in a three-dimensional virtual game space corresponding to operation input by users. Various three-dimensional objects are located in the three-dimensional virtual game space and they are generated by computer graphics.
The three-dimensional objects such as a player character are located in the three-dimensional virtual game space. When the player character are attacked, visual effects of blood splattering or an attacked point turning red are shown in some cases (see Non-patent literature 1).    Non-patent literature 1: Capcom co., ltd, [online] Nov. 11, 2010, “BIOHAZARD 5 Alternative Edition,” Available at: <http://www.capcom.co.jp/bio5/ae/movie.html#movie> [Accessed Jan. 18, 2016](see THE MERCENARIES REUNION Sheva Alomar[Office lady]).